The First Snow
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] [Sequel Stupid In Love] Hanya kisah Oh Sehun setelah satu tahun di tinggalkan gadis yang paling ia cintai, Kim Jongin. [HunKai] [GS]
_**The First Snow**_

 _ **(Stupid In Love Sequel)**_

 _ **Storyline by Park Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Hanya kisah Oh Sehun setelah satu tahun tinggalkan gadis yang paling ia cintai, Kim Jongin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **On this afternoon as the first snow is falling**_

 _ **If only I could call you, I'd be so happy**_

 _ **A year has already passed but I'm still not over you**_

 _ **So I talk to myself, "I'm lonely"**_

Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit pucatnya terlihat sibuk memeriksa lembaran-lembaran dokumen penting yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya. Sesekali tangan putih pria itu terangkat untuk memperbaiki letak kaca matanya yang turun. Terlihat sibuk. Seperti biasa.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruang kerjanya. Ia berdecak kecil karena merasa kesal, suara ketukan itu mengganggu konsentrasi kerjanya. Padahal pekerjaannya sangat banyak saat ini.

"Ya, masuk." Ucapnya lantang, sedikit kesal sebenarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, bos. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang, tapi saya belum melihat anda keluar ruangan dan pergi makan siang. Apa anda ingin saya membawakan makan siang untuk anda?" Kalimat panjang lebar yang diucapkan oleh Kim Joonmyun, salah satu _staff_ nya membuat Sehun -pria pucat- seketika melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

13.55. Sudah hampir pukul dua siang dan cukup telat untuknya pergi makan siang sekarang. Hahh. Ia selalu melupakan segala hal kalau sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Bahkan dulu ia juga melupakan kelasihnya hingga membuat sang terkasih memilih pergi. Hahh. Lagi-lagi ia teringat mantan kekasihnya yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

Matanya melirik sebuah potret gadis cantik berkulit tan sedang tersenyum indah yang terpajang rapi dengan figura kecil berwarna cokelat tua diatas meja kerjanya. Ia melirik sedih pada gambar gadis yang sedang tersenyum sangat cerah itu. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal.

Setelah satu tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan bertengkar diruang kerjanya yang lama, tapi sampai detik ini Sehun masih belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. Gadis yang masih dengan serakahnya mengisi seluruh ruang yang ada didalam hati Sehun selama hampir lima tahun, gadis cantik bernama Kim Jongin yang entah berada dibelahan dunia mana saat ini.

Sehun sudah mencari keberadaan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu sampai keseluruh pelosok negeri, bahkan Sehun sudah mencarinya sampai kedaratan negara tetangga, Jepang dan China. Tapi nihil, gadis itu belum bisa ia temukan sosoknya.

"Eumm. Maaf, bos. Bagaimana?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama ia mengalaminya. Hampir setiap hari ia harus selalu menghampiri atasannya dan mengingatkan sang bos akan kebutuhan perutnya di siang hari. Dan hampir setiap hari pula Joonmyun melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir meneteskan air matanya.

Setiap ia menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan makan siang untuk bosnya, ia harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai sang atasan kembali dari mengarungi dunia lamunannya. Entah apa yang bosnya lamunkan.

Tapi setiap ia melihat mata sang atasan yang sedang menatap nanar _photo_ seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu, air matanya selalu melesak turun. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum disini, tentang bos mereka yang masih belum bisa melupakan sang mantan kekasih yang satu tahun lalu sempat membuat seluruh kantor geger karena seorang Oh Sehun yang terlalu irit bicara, berteriak-teriak didalam ruang kerjanya yang lama.

Saat itu Sehun masih menjabat sebagai _manager_ dikantor ini, dan karena prestasinya yang sangat luar biasa, awal tahun ini ia dikembali dipromosikan sebagai _General Manager._

Bahkan beberapa _staff_ lama Sehun saat itu sampai memaksa Jongdae untuk menengok apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan bos mereka. Mereka hanya takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Tapi belum sempat Jongdae mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun, pintu itu terlebih dahulu dibuka dari dalam dengan keras, bahkan sampai membuat Jongdae sangat terkejut. Mereka hanya bisa melihat dan terdiam saat seorang gadis cantik yang mereka kenal sebagai kekasih atasan mereka berlari keluar ruangan sambil menangis. Dan mereka semakin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mereka melihat bos mereka berlari seperti dikejar raja iblis setelahnya.

"...myun- _ssi_. Joonmyun- _ssi_. Kim Joonmyun- _ssi_!" Panggil Sehun berulang kali, tapi sang asisten tetap tidak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Hahhh.. KIM JOONMYUN- _SSI_!" Setelah menghela nafas pelan, Sehun memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggil asisten yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli _staff_ nya yang lain mendengar ia berteriak seperti itu.

"A-ah. _Ne_ , bos? Maaf saya melamun." Ucap Joonmyun gugup. Tentu saja gugup. Sehun terkenal sebagai atasan yang tegas dan jarang tersenyum, bahkan tidak sedikit karyawan yang menyebutnya ' _Iblis Tampan_ '. Maka saat kau diteriaki seperti itu olehnya, siapa yang tidak gugup?!

"Hmm. Tolong bawakan saja aku satu porsi _kimbap_ dan air mineral."

" _Ne_ , saya mengerti, bos. Harap tunggu sebentar. _Eo_! Salju!." Ucap Joonmyun sambil membungkukan badannya kearah Sehun. Tapi saat ia menegakan kembali tubuhnya ia tidak sengaja melihat sebutir benda berwarna putih bersih turun dari langit. Salju pertama mulai turun.

Meja kerja Sehun yang memang didesign membelakangi kaca besar diruangannya membuat ia tidak bisa melihat hal apapun yang terjadi diluar gedung kantornya. Tapi pekikan Joonmyun tentang salju membuatnya dengan refleks membalikan kursi kerjanya menghadap jendela besar dibelakangnya.

Dan benar saja, salju pertama mulai turun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kalender kecil yang berdiri tegak diatas meja kerjanya. December, 24. Jadi hari ini adalah malam natal? Pantas saja salju mulai turun. Ia terlalu sibuk bahkan sampai melupakan natal.

"Saya permisi dulu, bos." Ucapan Joonmyun lagi-lagi menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia kembali memutar kursi kerjanya kearah semula dan menganggukan kepalanya pada Joonmyun.

Setelah Joonmyun keluar dari ruangannya dan menutup pintu, Sehun kembali menatap salju pertama yang mulai turun siang ini. Senyum miris tersemat dibibir tipisnya. Dua tahun yang lalu ia masih merasa begitu senang saat melihat salju turun untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi ini adalah tahun kedua ia merasa biru saat melihat salju pertama turun.

Dan itu semua karena gadis itu, karena Jongin. Dulu saat mereka masih bersama, Jongin selalu mengajaknya pergi kencan saat _Christmas Eve_ seperti sekarang ini.

 _ **~ Flashback Start ~**_

" _Yeoboseyo, Jongin-ah?" Sehun mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya dengan senyuman yang tercetak lebar dibibirnya._

" _Sehunie, sedang sibuk?" Dan suara lembut kekasihnya lah yang selalu ia dapatkan, seperti saat ini._

" _Aniyo. Untuk beruang manisku, aku tidak akan pernah sibuk." Dan Sehun selalu merasa senang saat ia menggoda Jongin. Jongin yang sedang tersipu malu terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik menurutnya. Seperti saat ini, walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat langsung wajah kekasihnya yang ia yakin sedang tersipu malu._

" _Ish. Kau selalu menggodaku, Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin dengan nada jengkel. Tapi Sehun tahu, kekasihnya itu pasti sedang tersenyum disana._

" _Ne, baiklah aku berhenti menggodamu. Jadi ada apa bertanya seperti itu, hm?"_

" _Hari ini Christmas Eve, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kencan. Eotte?"_

" _Hmmm. Bagaimana yaaa~"_

" _Ayolah, Sehunie~ Ne~ Ne~ Ne~"_

" _Aish. Kau pintar sekali membujukku. Baiklah. Kita pergi kencan hari ini."_

" _Assa. Aku sayang Sehunie~ Hehehe."_

" _Aku juga menyayangimu, bear. Jadi jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu? Di rumah atau di galeri?"_

" _Eeeum.. Jemput aku dirumah dan kita pergi pukul lima sore saja ya."_

" _Wae? Biasanya pukul tiga sore kau sudah pulang dari galeri?"_

" _Eumm. Hari ini aku membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk berdandan. Kencan kita kali ini harus jadi kencan yang special, Sehun-ah. Makanya kau juga harus pulang dulu dan ganti baju dengan baju yang keren. Karena aku yakin sekali salju pertama akan turun sore ini."_

" _Yakin sekali kau ini. Bagaimana kalau salju pertamanya tidak turun sore ini?"_

" _Kalau salju pertamanya tidak turun hari ini maka kau harus meneraktirku ayam goreng yang banyak."_

" _Mwo?! Kalau salju pertamanya turun sore ini bagaimana?"_

" _Kalau salju pertamanya turun hari ini, kau harus meneraktirku makan pizza yang besar. Hehe."_

" _Mwo?! Mana bisa seperti itu Kim Jongin?!"_

" _Tentu saja bisa, Sehun-ah. Sudah ya, sampai bertemu nanti malam. Siapkan uang yang bangak untuk meneraktirku, Oh Sehun yang baik. Hihi."_

" _Dasar. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, sayang. Berdandanlah yang cantik karena aku akan tampil sangat tampan malam ini."_

" _Baiklah tuan Tampan. Saranghae, Oh Sehun."_

" _Nado saranghae, soon-to-be Oh Jongin." Sehun menutup telepon dengan kekasihnya dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Memang Jongin adalah alasan terbesar Sehun untuk tersenyum selama ini._

 _ **~ Flashback End ~**_

"Hahhh..." Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lagi dan lagi. Ia semakin merasa menyesal saat mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Jongin. Dulu ia selalu berfikir masa-masa indah itu akan berlangsung selamanya. Tapi karena kesalahannya ia harus kehilangan sumber kebahagiaannya selama ini. Sehun menyesal.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu ruang kerjanya kembali terdengar. Ia yakin, itu pasti Joonmyun yang sedang membawa nampan berisi _kimbap_ dan air mineral pesanannya.

"Masuk, Joonmyun- _ssi_."

"Permisi, bos. Ini makan siangnya." Ucap Joonmyun sambil menurunkan satu persatu piring dan gelas ke meja kerja bosnya.

"Terimakasih, Joonmyun- _ssi_."

"Sama-sama, bos. Silakan dimakan, sudah pukul dua siang lebih, bos. Dan, hari ini semua karyawan akan pulang lebih awal karena ini malam natal. Anda tidak berfikir untuk lembur lagi kan, bos?" Pertanyaan Joonmyun membuat Sehun terdiam.

Benar juga. Tidak mungkin ia lembur lagi malam ini. Tapi kalau tidak dikantor, harus kemana lagi ia pergi. Eomma dan appanya menetap di China. Hyung-nya juga sedang di China bersama isterinya. Hahhh. Mungkin ia akan jalan-jalan sebentar malam ini.

Ngomong-ngomong ia belum memasang satupun _ornament_ natal di apartmentnya. Ia lupa.

Mungkin nanti malam ia akan pergi ketoko yang menyediakan pernak-pernik natal dan membeli sebuah pohon natal kecil yang sudah dihias. Entahlah, belakangan ini Sehun dekat sekali dengan sesuatu berlabel ' _instant_ '. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira ia akan membeli pohon natal _instant_. Ck. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya geli.

"Bos? Anda tidak makan?" Mungkin Sehun harus menempelkan label besar bertuliskan ' _Manusia yang selalu menyadarkan Oh Sehun dari dunia lamunannya_ ' di dahi Kim Joonmyun.

"Hm. Aku akan makan sekarang. Kau pulanglah."

"Baiklah, bos. Selamat natal dan sampai jumpa minggu depan. Saya permisi."

" _Ne_ , Selamat natal juga untukmu, Joonmyun- _ssi_."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I walked alone on a street filled with lights**_

 _ **Everyone looks happy.**_

 _ **I used to think you would always be there like air.**_

 _ **But I foolishly let you go, I'm so sorry.**_

Seperti niatnya tadi siang. Setelah Sehun menyelesaikan makan siang dan lamunannya tentang Jongin, ia segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantor. Bahkan saat ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya ia tidak menemukan satu orangpun yang masih berada dikantornya. Hanya ada satu orang _cleaning service_ yang sedang membereskan alat bersih-bersihnya.

Ia memasuki _lift_ seorang diri. Tidak biasanya diwaktu-waktu seperti ini _lift_ sangat sepi. Bahkan jika Sehun harus bekerja diluar ruangan, ia harus sedikit berdesakan dengan karyawan lainnya didalam _lift_. Tapi kali ini hanya dirinya seorang yang berada didalam kotak besi itu.

"Mereka pasti sudah pulang sedari tadi dan sekarang sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing." Sehun berucap pelan menanggapi pemikirannya.

TING.

Suara peringatan yang menunjukan ia telah sampai dilantai tujuan - _basement_ \- menyadarkan Sehun. Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, Sehun segera berjalan ketempat pagi tadi ia menarkir mobilnya.

Sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju _Blink Store_ , toko yang biasa ia datangi saat natal hampir tiba. Tapi jalanan yang macet total membuat Sehun bosan. Mungkin karena salju sedang turun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dilokasi parkir umum tengah kota, ia akan berjalan saja sekalian melihat-lihat kota Seoul yang terlihat ceria dan kerlap-kerlip karena lampu hiasan natal telah terpasang disetiap sudut kota.

Keindahan _ornament_ natal yang dipasang toko-toko disepanjang jalan membuat Sehun merasa sedikit hangat. Ia melihat kesekelingnya, banyak keluarga yang sedang menghabiskan malam natal bersama juga muda-mudi yang sedang memadu kasih atau sekedar bergandengan tangan untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Bahkan ia sempat melihat sepasang kakek-nenek yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil bergandengan tangan.

Semua orang yang ia temui memancarkan aura kebahagiaan yang kuat. Kota Seoul yang ramai, lampu-lampu khas natal yang bersinar terang, juga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya tapi Sehun tetap merasa kesepian.

Ia tersenyum remeh. Dari sekian banyak orang yang tumpah ruah ditengah kota Seoul saat ini, hanya dirinya yang sendirian. Bahkan boneka salju yang mereka pajang pun berpasangan.

Haaaah. Sehun benar-benar merasa sedih dan kesepian saat ini.

Dulu ia selalu menghabiskan malam natal bersama Jongin, walaupun hanya dengan meminum cokelat panas berdua diapartmennya. Kini Sehun merindukan saat-saat seperti itu dan semakin merasa sedih karena kenangan indah mereka, tak mungkin bisa terulang kembali.

Bodoh sekali dirinya karena melepaskan Jongin begitu saja. Seharusnya dulu ia berusaha lebih keras untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Mungkin kalau mereka tidak pernah berpisah, natal tahun ini Sehun rayakan bersama Jongin sebagai pasangan suami-isteri.

Haahhhh. Sehun semakin merasa sedih.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Such a typical story, after time passed, the fact that you're so precious**_

 _ **It always passes by why didn't I know back then?**_

 _ **I want to tell you that it's different now.**_

Sehun meletakan kotak kardus berisi pohon natal kecil dan sebuah _paper bag_ berisi _ornament_ natal didepan pintu _apartment_ nya, ia segera menekan empat digit angka sandi _apartment_ nya.

Setelah pintu terbuka ia segera membawa pohon beserta perhiasannya kedalam lalu meletakannya diatas meja kopi diruang TV _apartment_ nya.

Sebelumnya ia berniat membeli pohon natal yang sudah jadi, tapi _ahjumma_ pemilik toko melarang Sehun untuk membelinya. _Ahjumma_ itu bilang kalau pohon natal yang dihias sendiri itu terasa lebih istimewa. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu tapi setelah ia fikir kembali, sepertinya tidak masalah untuknya menghias pohon natalnya sendiri tahun ini. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan pelepas rasa _stress_ nya.

Setelah melepas mantel musim dinginnya Sehun bergegas pergi kekamarnya. Ia harus mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan setelan yang lebih nyaman. Setelahnya ia baru bisa menghias pohon natal kecil itu dengan nyaman.

Tiga puluh menit Sehun habiskan untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Kini ia sedang terduduk dilantai dengan secangkir teh hangat ditangannya. Ia telah merangkai pohon natal kecil tadi, tapi kini ia merasa bingung menghiasnya.

Padahal biasanya Jongin terlihat sangat mahir saat mereka -Jongin sendiri, Sehun hanya mengganggu- menghias pohon natal di _apartemen_ Sehun, kenapa saat ia yang melakukannya sendiri jadi sesulit ini.

Hahh. Sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun tanpa Jongin.

Karena waktu yang terus berjalan dan malam semakin larut, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghias pohon natalnya tahun ini dengan asal.

"Yang penting tahun ini aku memasang pohon natal." Ucapnya membela diri.

Tapi kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi, pohon natalnya kali ini terlihat aneh dan berantakan.

Sehun hanya memandangi pohon natal kecil karyanya dengan pandangan miris. Sewaktu kecil, ia dan _hyung_ -nya yang selalu membantu -mengganggu- _eomma_ mereka saat sedang menghias pohon natal.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesepian. Tidak ada Jongin disisinya. Tidak ada keluarga yang menemaninya. Hanya ada dirinya dan setumpuk kertas penting yang menjadi pekerjaannya.

Matanya mulai terasa berat, ia benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi sekarang baru pukul delapan malam, terlalu sore untuknya tertidur.

Ia mengambil _remote_ TV yang tergeletak diatas meja kopi disebelah pohon natalnya, ia memutuskan untuk menonton tv saja. Mungkin mereka akan menayangan film bertemakan natal yang bagus.

Tapi setelah beberapa kali Sehun menganti-ganti _channel_ TV itu, tidak satu pun acara yang menarik minatnya. Baru lima menit ia menyalakan TVnya, ia sudah kembali mematikannya.

Ia menggeram pelan. Hidupnya terlalu membosankan. Andai saja ada Jongin disini, pasti Sehun sedang tersenyum lebar saat ini.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan dikantung celana _training_ nya, ia akan menelpon _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya, lalu _hyung_ nya. Setelah itu mungkin ia akan segera pergi tidur.

" _Yeoboseyo, eomma_." Ucapnya begitu wanita paruh baya diseberang _line_ telponya menjawab.

" _Yeoboseyo, Sehunie. Selamat natal, sayang._ " Jawab sang _eomma_ dengan suara lembutnya.

"Selamat natal juga, _eomma_. Maafkan aku tidak bisa pergi ke China natal tahun ini, pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk."

" _Gwaenchanha, sayang. Eomma mekerti pekerjaanmu._ "

" _Ne, eomma_. Bagaimana kabar _eomma_ dan _appa_ disana?"

" _Kami disini sehat, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Hyungmu bilang kau masih sering memikirkan Jongin._ " Nyonya Oh bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _eomma_. Jangan dengarkan kata Luhan _hyung_ , dia berbohong."

" _Aigoo, putera kecil eomma_." Sepertinya Sehun sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang Jongin.

"Dimana _appa_ , _eomma_? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

" _Appamu sedang berkumpul dengan tetangga-tetangga disini, Sehun-ah. Kami membuat pesta kecil-kecilan bersama para tetangga."_

"Ah seperti itu. Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan salamku untuk _appa_ , aku merindukan kalian."

" _Ne, kami juga merindukanmu. Datanglah kemari kalau waktumu luang_."

" _Ne, eomma_. Aku tutup teleponnya ya. _Saranghae_."

" _Nado saranghae, aedeul-ah_."

"Nah, sekarang tinggal menelpon Luhan _hyung_." Ucap Sehun sambil menempelkan ponsel hitam itu ketelinga kirinya.

" _Eo, Sehun-ah.._ " Suara Luhan terdengar lemah dan lelah. Apa _hyung_ -nya sedang tidur? Atau _hyung_ -nya sedang sakit?

" _Waeyo, hyung_? Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi. Ia sangat khawatir pada _hyung_ -nya itu.

" _Hyung baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah. Hyung hanya sedikit kelelahan. Kau tahu sendiri lah, hyung kan masih pengantin baru_." Tapi Luhan malah menjawabnya dengan nada santai dan menggoda. Ia jadi menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan _hyung_ mesumnya ini.

"Ya! Dasar mesum. Menyesal aku mengkhawatirkan mu tadi. Sekarang aku malah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Minseok _noona_. _Jinjja_!"

" _Tenang saja, adiku. Noonamu baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia sedang tidur, mungkin ia juga lelah seperti hyung. Haha._ "

"Aish, _jinjja_."

" _Makanya kau segera menikah agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya. Jangan hanya menggalaukan Jongin._ "

"..."

" _..."_

"..."

" _Sehun-ah, kau masih disana?_ " Sebenarnya Luhan mengatakan itu hanya untuk menggoda adiknya, tapi Sehun yang malah terdiam seperti ini membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialami adiknya itu. Selama ini ia juga membantu Sehun mencari dimana Jongin berada saat ini. Tapi gadis itu hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Dan sikap keluarga Kim yang tutup mulut tidak membantu sama sekali.

" _Ne, hyung-ah_. Aku masih disini." Sehun menjawabnya dengan suara pelan. Ia sedih memikirkan pernikahannya yang gagal begitu saja karena kesalahannya.

" _Dengarkan hyung, Sehun-ah. Kau harus berusaha melupakan Jongin dan mencari penggantinya. Satu tahun lebih kita mencarinya tanpa hasil. Ditambah keluarga Kim yang tidak menyukaimu. Hyung rasa kau harus melepaskan Jongin sekarang, Hun-ah._ "

" _Andwae, hyung_. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa, Sehun-ah. Kau hanya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. _Hyung_ sudah tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini terus. _Hyung_ yakin, kalau Jongin memang mencintaimu dia akan kembali padamu."

"..."

"Fikirkan kata-kata _hyung_ , Hun-ah. Hahhh. Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah ini. Selamat natal, Sehun-ah. _Hyung_ merindukanmu."

" _Ne, hyung_. Selamat natal juga untukmu. Aku juga merindukanmu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Minseok _noona_ ya, katakan aku menyayanginya. Aku tutup teleponnya ya. _Annyeong_."

" _Ne, dongsaeng-ah._ "

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If only I could go back one year**_

 _ **Would we be different now?**_

 _ **Yeah, it's a stupid thought, but still**_

 _ **What if I met you, would tears rise up?**_

 _ **The foolish me wouldn't be able to say anything**_

 _ **Tell me, "Hi, Merry Christmas, how have you been?"**_

 _ **When the snow falls, would my bruised heart get covered whitely?**_

 _ **I'm sorry I didn't treat you well**_

 _ **That Christmas I was only filled with regrets**_

Setelah mengakhiri telponnya dengan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan kembali kata-kata _hyung_ -nya itu.

" _Hyung yakin, kalau Jongin memang mencintaimu dia akan kembali padamu."_

Benar juga kata-kata Luhan _hyung_. Kalau Jongin memang mencintainya tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan mampu jauh darinya. Seperti ia yang tidak mampu menjalani hari tanpa Jongin disisinya.

" _Apa Jongin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?_ "

Gagasan itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam fikirannya. Gagasan yang menyakitkan, gagasan yang sangat ia benci, tapi gagasan yang mungkin saja memang benar.

Setetes air turun dari matanya. Lagi-lagi Sehun menangisi Jongin. Tidak baik memang dimalam natal yang seharusnya penuh kebahagiaan ini ia malah menangis.

Tapi dimalam natal seperti ini bukan hanya dirinya kan yang merasa kesepian dan sendirian. Bahkan _Santa Clause_ juga sendirian mengantar hadiah-hadiah natalnya.

Jadi tak masalah malam ini ia menangis.

Jika saja Sehun bisa kembali kemasa lalu, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan Jongin disisinya. Dan Sehun akan melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa kembali kemasa lalu.

Tapi tentu saja kembali kemasa lalu adalah pemikiran yang ssangat bodoh. Tapi walaupun bodoh, Sehun tetap ingin melakukannya.

Kini ia hanya bisa membayangkan Jongin yang baru saja masuk kedalam _apartment_ nya dengan senyuman yang secerah matahari.

Menghampirinya, duduk bersamanya disofa besar ini lalu memeluknya sambil mengucapkan " _Selamat natal, Sehun-ah. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku merindukanmu._ " lalu dengan senang hati ia akan menjawab " _Selamat natal juga, sayang. Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dan maafkan aku yang tidak berusaha mencarimu dengan sungguh-sungguh._ "

Air mata semakin deras menuruni pipinya. Hatinya sesak. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kencang. Ingin sekali ia melampiaskan kesedihannya saat ini. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan. Hanya bahunya yang semakin bergetar hebat dan matanya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan air.

Malam itu, Sehun kembali tertidur disofa besarnya dengan jejak air mata yang mengering. Natal tahun ini ia rayakan dengan penuh rasa penyesalan yang menyakitkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Is it tears or is it because of the snow?**_

 _ **That Christmas, I kept seeing you get farther away**_

 _ **It's so strange, just thinking of you makes tears fall**_

 _ **Tears are falling falling falling**_

 _ **I want to go back to you**_

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun pukul 05.40 pagi. Ia segera pergi ke gereja setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian hangat, dan melewatkan sarapannya.

Ia berjalan menuju gereja yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung _apartment_ nya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju gereja, salju kembali turun dengan deras menghujani Sehun dengan butiran-butiran dingginya.

Tidak seperti orang lainnya yang berjalan menggunakan payung, Sehun memilih tetap berjalan dibawah dinginnya salju.

Banyak butiran salju yang menempel dirambut dan wajahnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya basah.

Tapi ia merasa tidak yakin wajahnya basah karena salju yang mulai mencair atau air mata yang kembali turun dari matanya.

Matanya terasa perih karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sehun merasa ia sangat cengeng belakangan ini.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan air mata hanya karena ia teringat Jongin yang tidak tahan dingin. Gadis itu pasti akan jatuh sakit setelah tubuhnya tertempel sedikit salju.

Jongin pasti akan memarahinya kalau gadis itu melihat dirinya saat ini. Menggigil dengan tubuh basah karena salju.

Dulu Sehun merasa sedikit kesal setiap Jongin memarahinya karena hal itu, tapi kini ia merindukan suara berisik sang gadis yang memarahinya.

Sehun ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa itu. Ia rela telinganya terasa panas karena mendengar Jongin yang memarahinya. Ia sangat ingin kembali pada gadis itu. Ia kan melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa kembali bersama Jongin lagi.

Natal tahun ini Sehun lewati dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ THE END ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Halo saya kembali lagi dengan sequel Stupid In Love. The First Snow ini Sehun side. Rencananya saya juga mau buatin Jongin side._

 _Untuk yang bilang Stupid In Love endingnya gantung itu saya sengaja. Karena dari awal saya emang udah punya niat untuk buatin sequelnya, makanya saya buat gantung._

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **iqlimaputrih | onlysexkai | chelseaniki**_


End file.
